


Слизь

by maleficio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было с Невиллом, когда трио парализовало его, отправляясь за Философским камнем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слизь

Мальчик лежал в темноте. Его обездвиженное тело ныло, и болел расквашенный нос. Хорошо хоть друзья озаботились перевернуть его на спину.

Ему казалось, будто он ослеп и оглох: так темно и тихо было в гриффиндорской гостиной. Время текло мучительно медленно — мальчик стал думать, что, возможно, уже наступило утро. Может быть, учителя давно обнаружили его парализованное тело, но оставили таким в наказание, за то, что не сумел помешать Гарри и его компании. Или Гермиона что-то напутала в заклинании, и оно никогда не рассеется.

Друзья, называется. Они все, как и Малфой, считают его никчемным и неумелым. А ведь он тоже хотел бы быть героем, преодолевать сложности, сражаться с врагом. Встав у них на пути, он ожидал, что его станут уговаривать, снова потянут в приключение. А его просто отпихнули в сторону. Все слова о том, что он в сто раз лучше и достойнее любого слизеринца, что он их друг и настоящий гриффиндорец — все это было враньем.

Онемевшее тело не могло даже плакать. Лишь легкий сквозняк, тянувшийся у пола, позволял мальчику понять, что его кожа еще не потеряла чувствительность — он ощущал холод. С очередным порывом ветерка лба коснулось что-то влажное. Потом крохотные лапки уцепились за волосы, и липкое существо медленно и неуклюже забралось на лицо мальчика.

Он отстраненно подумал, что Тревор мог бы подыскать себе лучшего хозяина. Пусть бы сбежал — никто не станет искать его в этот раз. Но Тревор никуда не уходил.

Мальчик и сам не заметил, как обида и унижение, терзавшие его, переросли в нечто иное. Сначала он стал злорадно представлять, как Снейп ловит Гарри и компанию и назначает им строжайшее взыскание. Потом подумал, что Дамблдору стоило бы и вовсе отстранить их от учебы. А он… он закончит обучение, станет сильным волшебником и, наконец, отомстит за своих родителей. Ходят слухи, что Волдеморт жив — он должен быть жив! Чтобы, наконец, тот, у кого он отнял самое дорогое, смог поквитаться с ним. И, расправившись с темным лордом, он станет героем — о нем, а не о Гарри Поттере люди будут говорить за праздничными столами. И если кто-то посмеет встать у него на пути, он отмахнется от них, также, как сейчас его друзья — друзья ли? — отмахнулись от него. Он станет достаточно сильным, чтобы не нуждаться ни в друзьях, ни в родственниках, которые никогда его не ценили.

Перед мысленным взором мальчика одна за другой вставали картины триумфа и таяли, оставляя наедине с постыдной реальностью. Он представлял, как выглядит со стороны — безвольно лежащий первокурсник с жабой на лице. Бородавчатое брюхо Тревора елозило по глазам и губам, лапки цеплялись за ноздри. Но хуже всего бы то, что каждое движение жабы оставляло на коже вязкую слизь. Мальчик чувствовал ее горький вкус и гадал, не захлебнется ли ею. А она выделялась все обильнее и скоро уже стекала по его лицу на пол.

Мысль о смерти возникла и померкла — мальчика больше заботила нелепость такого конца, чем сам конец. Он стал дышать ртом, осторожно втягивая воздух сквозь сомкнутые губы. Было невыносимо думать о том, как гриффиндорцы найдут его труп, покрытый гадостью, как бабушка остолбенеет, узнав, что случилось с внуком. Бабушка хотела, чтобы он стал героем, как родители. Хотя бы ради нее он не мог, не смел умереть вот так…

Одежда и даже ковер, на котором лежал мальчик, пропитались слизью. Теперь она волнами стекала по его лицу, то и дело захлестывая губы. Легкие жгло от недостатка кислорода и от ядовитых паров, а в сознании осталась только жгучая ненависть — к друзьям, которые оставили его вот так, к врагам, которым он не мог отомстить.

И когда мальчик достиг дна отчаяния, Тревор задвигался и сполз с его лица. Было слышно, как шлепают лапки жабы по покрытому слизью полу.

Влажная одежда липла к телу, и мальчик почувствовал, как дрожит от холода. Кожу жгло, словно ее разъедала кислота. Зато теперь он снова ощущал руки и ноги.

Он медленно шевельнул пальцами — к его удивлению, те послушались. Он чувствовал себя больным, израненным, обожженным, но парализующее проклятие рассеялось.

Только вот ненависть и обида остались.

Мальчик осторожно встал — сначала на колени, потом в полный рост. Протерев глаза и сморгнув пару раз, он увидел, что гостиную Гриффиндора заполняет слабый мерцающий свет. Его источала разлитая по полу слизь. Даже от одежды и тела мальчика исходило серебристое сияние.

Судя по светящемуся следу, Тревор выполз в коридор, — и мальчик отправился следом. Сейчас он найдет Гарри Поттера с компанией и отомстит им за все пережитое. Пускай он глупый и неуклюжий, это не значит, что с ним можно так поступать.

Слизь чавкала под его ногами. Ее было так много, что местами она даже выплескивалась на стены. Люди на картинах с ужасом смотрели на нее, брезгливо поджимая ноги. Мальчик отстраненно подумал, что ему несдобровать, если это увидит Хогвартский смотритель, и тут же на него натолкнулся.

Филч стоял посреди светящейся лужи, напряженный и недвижный, как статуя. На плече его сидела миссис Норрис. Она зло зашипела, когда мальчик коснулся ее хозяина, и он поспешил отдернуть руку. Похоже, слизь просто парализовала Филча. Мальчик подумал, что, возможно, она каким-то образом впитала заклятие Гермионы. В любом случае следовало торопиться, пока не поднялся переполох.

Мальчик побежал по светящемуся следу, пересекая коридоры и спускаясь по лестницам. Он был уверен, что Тревор приведет его туда, куда нужно.

Так и случилось.

Вокруг черной дыры люка все сияло серебром, и тонкие нити застывшей слизи спутались с ослабевшими плетями дьявольских силков. Множество крылатых ключей валялось на полу, утопая в сиянии, лужи света запятнали шахматную доску, словно кровь каменных фигур. Черное пламя обняло мальчика, но он не почувствовал жара — вероятно, слизь защитила его.

В следующей комнате он увидел двоих. Одним был тот, кому он так жаждал отомстить — Гарри Поттер, тот, который выжил, избранный, будущий герой. Вторым оказался учитель Квиррелл в своем дурацком тюрбане. Они стояли по колено в слизи и, судя по всему, их парализовало, как и Филча. Чуть в стороне стояло зеркало, в мутной поверхности которого ничего не отражалось.

Мальчик огляделся, ища взглядом Тревора, но его нигде не было видно.

— Невилл… — послышался тихий шепот, больше похожий на змеиное шипение, — Невилл-л-л-л…

Прошло некоторое время, пока мальчик вспомнил, что это его имя. Теперь оно, как и вся прошлая жизнь, казалось далеким и незнакомым.

— Невилл…

Шепот раздавался со стороны Квирелла, хотя бледные губы учителя не двигались. Мальчик поднял задрожавшую руку и прикоснулся к его тюрбану. Полоска ткани легко размоталась и упала в слизь. Голова Квиррелла склонилась, как на шарнире, и с лысого затылка на мальчика взглянули кроваво-красные глаза.

— Здравствуй, Невилл.

Щель рта растянулась в жуткой улыбке.

— Кто вы?

— Ты знаешь. Ты наверняка догадался, сын авроров.

— Как вы здесь оказались?

— Это было просто, мой мальчик. В мире достаточно людей, готовых впустить меня в свои мысли, в свои сердца, в свои души… Гораздо интереснее, как здесь оказался ты!

Мальчик промолчал.

— Самая ядовитая лягушка на свете — колумбийский листолаз. Но в неволе он становится неядовитым, потому что не может потреблять в пищу насекомых, из которых вырабатывает свою отраву. Твоя жаба… она ведь впитала твои мысли, мой мальчик. Эта слизь — воплощение твоей ненависти и злости. Весьма забавный пример стихийного проявления магии.

— Наверное, да, — осторожно сказал мальчик.

Алые глаза прищурились.

— Когда я был маленьким, я чувствовал то же, что и ты. Меня бесила моя слабость, и я так хотел отомстить… за мать, за себя. И я это сделал. Ты тоже сможешь. Станешь сильным, могучим волшебником, и глупый Поттер останется лишь раздавленной мухой на твоем пути.

— Гарри…

— Он и остальные притворялись твоими друзьями. Но разве они бы поступили так с другом? Разве бросили бы одного в темноте?

— Нет.

— Ты ведь хотел отплатить Поттеру, ведь правда? Теперь у тебя есть шанс! — голос снова перешел на шипение. — Убей его, пока он стоит тут, не в силах сдвинуться. А потом я научу тебя чудесам, настоящим чудесам, а не тем глупостям, которым учат в Хогвартсе. Вдвоем мы станем самыми великими волшебниками мира!

Мальчик обернулся и посмотрел на парализованного Гарри Поттера. Конечно, только Гарри, настоящий герой, мог без оглядки кинуться в логово врага. Даже теперь его лицо выражало храбрость и решимость.

— Убей его! Разве ты не хотел ему отомстить?

— Да, — немного заторможенно ответил мальчик.

Обмотав кулак полой пижамной кофты, он шагнул к зеркалу и разбил его. Затем выбрал самый большой и острый осколок.

— Молодец. Давай, расправься с ним!

Мальчик взглянул прямо в красные глаза, которые теперь горели, как угли.

— Я отомщу Гарри. Я отберу его подвиг.

Существо на затылке Квиррелла издало изумленное шипение, когда острый край осколка вонзился в кожу учителя.

— Что ты делаешь?

Мальчик, закусив губу, провел по лысому черепу красную линию, затем нажал, срезая бледное лицо. Кровь хлынула потоком, безгубый рот закричал. Но зеркало все глубже врезалось в плоть, отделяя кожу и мясо от кости.

Существо крикнуло, и в воздухе сверкнула ядовито-зеленая молния проклятия. Оно прошло мимо мальчика, срикошетило от стены и истаяло. В отчаянии существо завыло.

А мальчик продолжал свою работу.

***

Никто так и не узнал, что произошло той ночью. В Хогвартсе шептались то о нападении, то об ошибке в заклинании. Филч пришел в себя и стал еще злее. Гарри Поттер, очнувшись от паралича в лазарете, скоро вновь начал ввязываться в приключения. Доктор Квиррелл оказался в больнице святого Мунго, но этому никто не удивился.

Перемен, произошедших с мальчиком по имени Невилл, никто не заметил. Он остался забывчивым и неуклюжим. Более того, порой он, казалось, даже не помнил, как его зовут. Правда, теперь он всюду таскал с собой большой альбом-гербарий и подолгу разглядывал его. Если бы кому-то пришло в голову заглянуть в этот альбом, он бы увидел единственный образец — высохшую кожу лица, аккуратно расправленную и пришпиленную булавками к картонной подложке. Остальные листы были пустыми. Пока…


End file.
